


Untitled

by bayleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Pegging, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayleaf/pseuds/bayleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean turns into a girl, straps one on and gives it to his brother. No plot. Really.</p><p>WARNING! CONTAINS CONSENSUAL INCEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> After the first Wincon in October 2006 uschickens, afrikate and I entertained ourselves by writing SPN turned-into-a-girl!porn and sending updates via email. They wrote girl!Sam (the awesome results of which are here) and I wrote girl!Dean. I never cleaned up the story to post it. Just stumbled across it this week and decided, what the heck. Clearly the world needs is some PWP incestuous pegging. *kof* Thanks to kassrachel for helping me make this fit to post.

On the one hand, this is Dean they're talking about here. Dean who short-sheeted Sam's bed, stuck Sam's hand in lukewarm water to make him piss in his sleep, put him in headlocks, gave him more noogies than there are stars in the sky. Dean is as familiar to Sam as two brothers can be when they grew up together in a classic Chevy, when they've been lovers for years. And yet...something about Dean as a girl makes him seem new and mysterious.

And, it turns out, really really horny.

Dean was never exactly a screaming virgin. He's been working his magic on the ladies for as long as Sam can remember, anyway, and whenever Dean wasn't hooking up with some skanky girl in the shadowy back hallway of a run-down honky-tonk he was exercising his good right hand. He jerked off ostentatiously in the other hotel bed, deliberately trying to make Sam blush. Once he jerked off in the front seat of the Impala while they were doing an endless and boring sixty-miles-per-hour through the badlands. He masturbated loudly in the shower, in bathrooms both public and private. Dean getting himself off was hardly new to Sam, although it never failed to get him all worked up. This is...an entirely different thing.

Walking in on his brother exploring his new girl parts is blistering hot, hot like the sun hot. Possibly it is the hottest thing Sam had ever seen, and Dean isn't even naked.

Dean is dressed in a simple black skirt and a tank top. His panties are down around his knees, pulled tight against the spread of his legs. He's slipped one hand up under the hem of his skirt and the other is squeezing one of his breasts. Sam can see Dean's nipple pressed against the fabric between his spread fingers. His eyes are closed, his mouth open and he's making tiny, quiet gasps. Sam can't look away from Dean's quivering thighs and the steady, desperate motion of his forearm.

Dean gasps, "oh fuck" and rolls his hips up and up against his hand, legs trembling in time to his thrusts until finally, finally he relaxes against the mattress and opens his eyes. He looks right at Sam and draws his right hand up to his mouth to lick it clean. Even from across the room Sam can see it is wet and glistening. He doesn't remember crossing the space between them. One minute he's watching Dean, and the next Sam is sucking on Dean's fingers, licking between them into Dean's mouth.

Sam's muttering, "Can you go again?" and inhaling the air that Dean gasps out when Sam slips two fingers up inside him.

"Fuck," Dean says fervently, which Sam chooses to take as an answer. He shoves Dean's skirt up to his waist and tears the panties off him. Dean has to spread his legs wide to accommodate Sam's shoulders but he doesn't seem to mind the stretch. Sam uses his thumbs to part the folds of skin and leans in to lick Dean open. Dean shouts at the first press of Sam's tongue and thrusts up to meet Sam halfway.

"Put your...put your fingers inside me when you do that," Dean says, and of course he's still bossy in bed. Sam doesn't argue. Dean clutches Sam's hair in reward, gasping and shaking and coming apart when Sam sucks on his clit. Jesus. Sam brings Dean off a third time, effortlessly, sucking and licking and fucking Dean with his fingers until Dean's voice cracks and breaks.

Sam wants to fuck his brother more than he's ever wanted anything else, and he pulls his pants open with shaking fingers. His hand is wet from Dean's cunt, and Sam barely gets his sticky fingers around his cock before he's coming, shooting in his pants like he's back in junior high. Fuck, it's embarrassing, except Dean is spread out beneath him like a fucking wet dream and Sam just has to put his mouth back on him, forget that he's already blown his wad.

It's almost dawn before Sam finally gets to fuck Dean. Neither one of them is complaining.

*******

Dean's an AC/DC kinda guy. Girls, guys, he likes it all. He's happy topping, bottoming or, hell, sometimes just spectating. His attitude doesn't change one bit when he wakes up a girl, and he happily learns how his new size affects things like deep-throating Sam. (More of a challenge than he is expecting, but Sam's just twisted enough to get turned on by Dean choking and leaking tears. In the end it's so fucking hot that Dean shoves his hand into his pants and rubs himself off while Sam's still trying to pull himself together.)

The girl thing, which is how Dean thinks of it, is good for multiple orgasms. The fact that he can walk around totally turned on and not have everyone know just by looking is a cool side benefit, too. He totally isn't expecting it to affect his libido. If he'd thought about it at all he'd have expected to wake up kind of...uninterested. Instead he wants it now, hard, all the time. He hasn't had to take so many damn bathroom breaks just to take care of business since he was a pimply and awkward 14. And when he's not jilling off he's throwing his brother down and having his wicked way with him.

God, Sam can scratch Dean's itch like nobody else, and Dean's pretty happy to explore all manner of itch-scratching activities. Sam even fucks Dean up the ass, just to satisfy Dean's curiosity on what it feels like to be back-doored in a girl's body. They pre-pay for a week in a cheapass hotel in the middle of nowhere and don't leave the room for a week. Dean's feeling battered inside and out and still wants to keep going. It seems like the only time they take a break is when one or the other of them passes out from sleep deprivation or a really good orgasm.

They make good use of handcuffs, blindfolds, and once a big hunting knife that Dean dug out of his duffel and uses to threaten Sam. He's never seen anyone shoot that far, and he barely even touched the blade to Sam's skin. It didn't press deep enough to leave a mark when he pulled it away, but the idea of it was enough to bring Sam off.

It 's well into the second week that Dean buys the dildo. He was thinking of using it on himself, maybe tying Sam up and forcing him to watch Dean bring himself off with the toy, but then he sees the display of leather harnesses and he has a different idea entirely. Dean dresses up in his guy clothes for the occasion, carefully choosing a faded white undershirt that is virtually see-through when it stretches across his tits. He straps on his new dick and carefully tucks it into a pair of boxer briefs. It strains against the fabric, bulging out in a way that makes it obvious he's well-hung. For a girl. He pulls a baggy pair of jeans over top and buttons the fly.

Sam has no idea what to do with him when he catches sight of Dean's get-up. "Dude, we'll figure this out," he says, frowning faintly. "We'll turn you back. It'll be okay."

Dean doesn't bother to correct the misconception. He uses Sam's distraction to his advantage and has Sam on the bed on his belly, one arm twisted behind his back, before Sam starts to struggle in earnest.

"What the fuck, Dean?" Sam says, all indignant. "Cut it out!"

Dean shoves Sam's legs apart and settles in between. Sam's still sputtering when Dean's dick nudges up against Sam's ass and Dean rocks his hips languidly. Sam stops talking abruptly.

"You know what I was thinking?" Dean asks in a dreamy tone.

Sam grunts but doesn't reply. He shifts slightly, apparently trying to ease the tension in his shoulder.

"You ever wonder what it would be like?" Dean asks. He gets that he's not really making sense, but there are so many images running through his mind it is hard to grab onto just one and talk it out.

"Did you ever do this with Jess?" he says, taking a different tack. 'Did you let her finger you? Stick a finger up inside you?' Sam's breathing hard but he still doesn't answer.

"Did it make you feel dirty?" Sam shifts again, trying to tug his arm free. 'Did it turn you on?'

Dean stretches up, trying to whisper in Sam's ear, and the move serves to shove his dick hard against Sam's ass. 'You ever been fucked by a girl, Sammy?' Sam gasps out loud, shakes his head no.

Dean grins. This is gonna be sweet.

See, he's been a guy. He's been a girl. He knows from dick, and what he's got now just isn't the same as what he used to have. He's not talking size, exactly, although that is different. He's not talking sensation, exactly, or the fact that his new dick is bright blue and his old one really wasn't. Strapping on this dick doesn't make him feel more like his old self so much as it makes him feel like a girl with a really big cock. And now he's got Sammy spread out on the bed, face down and startled into stillness.

"Don't move," Dean whispers, and he waits for Sam's nod before letting go of Sam's arm.

Dean moves around to the head of the bed. Sam looks deer-in-the-headlights startled at the situation he suddenly finds himself in. Dean grins at him, and strokes one hand down over the crotch of his jeans. Sam follows the movement with his eyes and watches as Dean tightens the fabric to outline the bulge of his dick. The move presses the base of the dildo against Dean's cunt and he lazily moves with the sensation.

Sam stops breathing for a moment, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"C'mere," Dean says quietly, "No - on your belly." And Sam shifts on the bed, pulls himself on his elbows until his face is right *there* at Dean's crotch. He leans in to rub his face against the distended fabric. He gives a small moan that goes straight to Dean's cunt and Dean reaches out to take a fistful of Sam's hair.

Sam's a cocksucker, he'll say it himself. He likes girls, sure, but he fuckin' loves sucking dick. The stretch of his cheeks and jaw, the friction against his tongue and throat, the struggle to breathe all make him hotter than hell. He'll come from just that sometimes if the mood really strikes him. He takes pride in being really *good* at it, too, and Dean can't really argue that point because Sam *is* good. Turns out Sam takes his time whether or not he's faced with a flesh-and-blood dick.

Even with his hands now free, Sam's making no effort to undo Dean's jeans. He breathes on Dean's dick through the denim, licks through the fabric, and finally puts his lips around the head and sucks. It's wierd - Dean wasn't thinking that this would do anything for him at all, and the base of the dildo really doesn't press firmly enough against him to get him off anytime soon. The situation, though: that's a different story. Dean draws a deep breath in through his nose, struggling to maintain control.

Sam makes tiny, desperate noises deep in his throat as he works Dean's cock. Dean loves the noises Sam makes; sometimes the sounds are his favorite thing, especially the grunt Sam gives when Dean pushes the head of his dick into Sam's ass. That grunt is Dean's goal tonight, but he's in no rush to distract Sam from sucking him through his jeans.

Dean tugs Sam's hair. He's just trying to get Sam's attention, definitely not pulling him off. He waits until Sam looks up through his bangs and then Dean runs his free hand up his belly to where his breasts press against the worn knit of the tank top. He thumbs one nipple casually, rubbing just enough to get it to perk up, and then he brings his thumb up to his mouth to get it good and wet.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam grabs himself and squeezes viciously, making Dean smirk.

***

The dildo is slick with Sam's spit. Sam is working it with his tongue, licking up the shaft and running his tongue around the tip like it's a real dick. His eyes are closed in concentration, and he's kneading Dean's thigh with one of his big hands. Dean can't stop his hips from making tiny thrusts, rubbing the wet silicone along his brother's face and neck whenever Sam pulls off. He knows what Sam's mouth feels like on his dick and the knowledge prickles his skin like the ghost of sensation.

Sam takes it deep with a throaty moan. Dean feels the muffled sound on his clit and shivers in response. He strokes one hand along Sam's cheek to feel the stretch of muscle under his palm. Sam tips his head into the caress and sucks harder. Dean can hear the distant sound of traffic from the highway, but the room is mostly silent save for Sammy's lush, wet sounds. Dean thrusts again, pressing in until his brother's nose is pressed up against his belly. Sam groans and takes it.

"Fuck, Sammy, you fucking slut," Dean gasps out. His usual string of dirty talk and curses sounds odd in his new girl voice, but Sam responds to it like he always does, arching and shuddering his arousal.

You want me to fuck you with this?" Dean asks, and Sam spreads his knees wide. The line of his back is taut and shaking. Dean wants to be inside him in the worst way, wants to wrap his hands around Sam's hipbones and pull him back into each thrust, wants him to whine and beg and twist under Dean, wants him to feel Dean's girl-cock so deep inside he'll think it's never coming out again.

Dean gets a hand in Sam's hair and gently pulls Sam off the dildo. His lips release the toy with a small, wet pop that makes Dean smirk. "Well," he says, "get undressed, then," and Sam wastes no time pulling his shirt off over his head and setting to work on his button fly.

Dean makes no move to take off his own clothes. He likes the mixed gender message he's presenting. Plus, Sam likes to feel a little bit used when he's taking it up the ass.

***

Sam, that kinky fucker, wants it on his hands and knees. Dean was kinda hoping to watch Sam's face throughout, but the second he's presented with Sam's ass in the air and the long line of his back sloping down to where he's pressed his face against the mattress, well. Dean's never said no to a good Plan B. He's lining himself up and pressing in with hardly any prep at all. He tracks the wave of shudders that roll from Sam's shoulders to his hips. Sammy bites off a groan and the stifled sound of pleasure is like a jolt to Dean's cunt. He's so wet he can feel it on his inner thighs.

"Dean," Sam says, choked, and Dean stills. Sam shoves himself back, fucking himself on the dildo. Dean can't tear his eyes away from Sam's big hand fisting in the sheets, so tight his knuckles are white. He grips Sam's hips in both hands, forcing him to slow down.

"Sammy. Sam," he says, running a gentle hand from Sam's shoulder blades to the small of his back, "hey-" and Sam says, "Please, Dean, I gotta -" in a begging voice.

So this is gonna be different, too. Dean imagined bending Sam over and fucking him blind, but not now. Now it's slow and easy all the way. Dean leans forward and wraps his arms around Sam's waist, pressing his face against Sam's spine. He presses a soft line of kisses up the knobs of bone and carefully, slowly rocks his hips forward. Sam sobs out a breath and trembles but this time he just takes it.

"Yeah, like that," Dean murmurs into Sam's skin and rocks again.

Dean loses track of time. Everything is dreamlike and distant except for the hot, sweat-slick press of Sam's skin, Sam writhing and shaking and moaning underneath him. Dean whispers encouragement and filthy endearments and fucks slow and unstoppable until he hears Sam begging, a constant litany of "Please, christ!"

Only then does Dean pull back, back up onto his knees. He grabs Sam's hips again, but this time it's to move him faster. He's thrusting in short, sharp bursts and Sam slides one huge hand down to fist his own cock. Dean speeds up at the sight, hauling Sam into every vicious thrust. It doesn't take long until Sam shouts out his release.

Dean waits until Sam stops shaking with aftershocks, and then he pulls out. He fumbles with the straps and buckles until he can throw off the dildo and shove his fingers into his cunt. Christ, he needs this. He closes his eyes, head cranked hard to the side as he works himself hard. He feels Sam shift beside him, and then hears soft swearing a second before Sam slides a hand up Dean's thigh. Sam runs his huge thumb over Dean's clit, stimulation so direct it is just this side of pain.

Dean yells, shaking, rolls his hips against Sam's hand and his own, and finally, finally feels the orgasm break over him. He basks for awhile, feeling wet and open and tired in the best possible way. Sam doesn't seem in any particular hurry to get moving, either. He's slung one hand over Dean's belly, high enough that his thumb is brushing up against the bottom swell of Dean's breast. It seems right to roll closer to Sam's heat and snuggle. It's just to prolong the afterglow so it kinda doesn't count, Dean figures.

Besides, he's a girl anyway so he might as well take advantage of the situation for as long as it lasts.


End file.
